Cody
Coverage thumb|left|196pxWhen Cody arrives on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he is greeted by Chris as the "Codester" and the "Codemeister." He happily notes that the girls have already arrived and when he opens his mouth to flirt with Leshawna, she silences him with a finger to his lips, and tells him to "save it short stuff" in an amused tone. Cody gets placed on the Screaming Gophers, and later walks into the girls' cabins to tell Gwen that she is smart and that he "feels that." When Gwen asks Cody if he was supposed to be on the boys' side, he grins eerily at her. His answer causes him to be thrown out of the cabin by Gwen. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Cody is scared by the fight going on between Heather and Leshawna. As his team gets their turn at the challenge, Cody is extremely frightened when he jumps off the cliff, flailing his arms and legs and screaming as he falls. Despite this, he succeeds in landing in the safe zone. He said that bringing the supplies over to the campground was easy, due to the advantage his team received, and was pleasantly surprised that they got there so quickly. Cody quietly assists his team in winning the challenge for the rest of the episode. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Cody is immediately greeted by Sierra when she gets to the airport by showing her massive obsession with him, which was interrupted by the Total Drama Jumbo Jet arriving. As the contestants board the plane, Sierra reveals Cody's full name and his birthday, and called him her very own "April Fool" due to the fact that he was born on April first. During the song Come Fly With Us, Cody has a short duet with Sierra and persuades Gwen to sing when she wouldn't. During the challenge "Pyramid Over Under," Cody teams up with Izzy, Courtney and Gwen. After Duncan leaves the show, Cody helps up a semi-devastated Gwen and relishes it while he's in the confessional, stating that he loves girls on the rebound because he gets to buy them a pop and listen to them, although he admits that they still won't go out with him. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Cody is shown working with Team Amazon again. Sierra reveals that he still sleeps with a stuffed emu named Jerry, which she discovered when she called his aunt and pretended to be a telemarketer. Cody tries to rekindle his one-sided romance with Gwen and suggests himself as a good new boyfriend for her. He then invites her to have a slushie with him, but he is quickly insulted by Heather, causing him to fall back on his plan for Gwen. He states in the confessional that he would win her over eventually, for it's only a matter of time, persistence, and humiliation and that he was born to be humiliated. He ended up riding on the backside of the camel, which caused his face to be soiled by its feces. Later in the episode, Sierra and Izzy swap teams so Sierra can be on Team Amazon with Cody. Cody's team wins the challenge and escapes elimination. thumb|248pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, everyone on Team Amazon was arguing about who will do the pinball challenge, except Cody and Sierra. Cody tells the team to stop bickering and volunteers to do it himself. Sierra, instead of a panda bear like for the others, is put into the pinball with him and they finish in last place. During the challenge, Sierra kisses him many times. Cody reveals in the confessional that her gum got stuck in his ear somehow. In the second challenge, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather refuse to do anything, due to leadership issues, and because of their different ideas for the challenge and nearly throw the challenge. However, Cody and Sierra do the challenge themselves and win it in hopes that it would bring Team Amazon together. Their commercial contained ideas from all the other three girls and Cody dubbed the voice of the dead bird, which appeared in the end of their video. They win the challenge because of Chef Hatchet's love of "exploding donuts" and get to stay in the winner's cabin once again. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Cody is sleeping peacefully in the winner's compartment, until he realizes that Sierra is giving him a foot rub,frightens him. He asks her to stop rubbing his feet, since he hates having his feet touched, but she ignores the request and paralyzes him instead. In the confessional, he warns everyone not to fall asleep near a stalker and then ponders where he can get shoes with locks on them. When Courtney mentions cuddling for warmth in the Yukon, Cody heads for Gwen roguishly, which Sierra then grabs him as Gwen puts her hand up to block him. After Gwen's ice floe breaks, Cody attempts to save her, but ends up slipping on his ice floe and bumping into Owen. A polar bear then rises from the water, and tilts the ice floe over to eat Cody and Owen, but before he proceeds in doing so, the polar bear is hit with a piece of ice, courtesy of Sierra. However, Sierra unwittingly also knocks Cody and Owen into the icy water. When Owen pees himself in the water, Cody swims away. After hopping onto an ice floe, and paddling with a trout, Sierra saves Cody. She then states that she must get Cody to shore fast, and tosses Cody back to shore, after twirling him in the air. However, Cody hits a large rock and a large mount of snow falls on him. Later in the episode, Cody is picked up by Gwen, Courtney, and Heather in a sled, although he remains partly frozen. Cody is seen in Stuck to a Pole, but is unable to sing, due to his frozen status. Team Amazon arrives second in the sled-race, and does not go to the elimination ceremony. thumb|left|246pxCody is warming up in Broadway, Baby! due to being frozen in the previous episode, and Sierra begins to warm his feet by rubbing them. He automatically becomes cautious when Heather starts to talk to him, since she has only talked to him three times before, including this time. When climbing the rope, he was second to last, by Sierra's request. He was the one to take the baby carriage to the boat when his team got it. Unfortunately, Cody falls off the boat during the race, which puts his team in last place for that portion. He was chosen by his teammates to be the baby and thought Sierra was weird when she acted like a seal. Eventually Team Amazon won and they got to enjoy the rewards. Cody was upset with Chris when he called him a lady and a baby. Cody was the first to open a giant apple and was happy with the prize. He may have a sweet tooth, as he began hoarding candy into his backpack, which prompted Courtney to ask him to share. In a scene cut from the American airing, Cody, while climbing up the Statue of Liberty, gets distracted by the bosom of Lady Liberty and accidentally falls into it. Tyler calls his fall a "Ten-Point Landing." He begins to fall deeper into it and Sierra enters the scene, climbing up the rope. She sees Cody in trouble and swings over to grab him with her teeth before he falls too far down. In the cockpit of the plane, Cody is shown bandaging his ankle. He claims that he thought that he was going to die in there. Chef who is also in the cockpit, claims that it would have been a good way to go and Cody agrees. In Slap Slap Revolution, Cody is sleeping on the flight, but this time he has a warning system around him. He does this in order to let him know if Sierra is around. A flight attendant rings the bell trap that he set accidentally and startles him, but he goes back to sleep after he sees that it isn't Sierra. Later while sleeping, he sucks Sierra's thumb which he claims to taste like an armpit. During the sausage-making challenge, his job is to stuff the sausage. Noah teases him for having a, "tiny sausage," an innuendo in reference to Team Amazon's unimpressive sausage. Cody, Sierra and Heather decide to do the dancing part of the challenge after finishing in last place for the first part. Chris says that someone on Team Amazon has to wear lederhosen because Team Amazon lost the sausage challenge so Cody tries to convince Sierra to wear it because he doesn't want Gwen to see him in something like that. He tells Sierra that she'll look hot in it, so she would want to wear them. She begs Chris to let her wear it and as a result, Cody must wear it anyway. When the dance challenge starts, Noah teases Cody once again, making fun of him for having to wear lederhosen, while Cody complains about how it feels like being given a double-wedgie. Team Amazon ends up winning the challenge yet. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Cody reveals that he is allergic to bug bites, and requires an EpiPen to stop the reaction. Chris needs to give it to one of his teammates, so Cody begs Gwen to take it instead of Sierra. She agrees and Chris gives it to her. When the paths split, he says that Gwen should decide where they should go. On the path, he tells her that to use the medicine, she has to inject it into his naked butt cheek. She immediately gives the medicine back to him and walks away in disgust; Cody is suddenly picked up by a large flying insect. Sierra throws a rock at it and saves him. Once they are captured by the Zing-Zing tribe, Cody says they need the batteries from his flashlight to use for the walkie-talkie to call for help. He tells Gwen to reach into his pocket to get it, much to his pleasure. In the process, she finds X-Ray glasses and looks to see what color his underwear is, only to find that he isn't wearing any. Cody's EpiPen stabs Gwen in the hand, and Cody tries to reassure her it's just a small shot of adrenaline, but her body doesn't take it well and becomes hyper and jittery. After the challenge, Cody is bit on the thumb by a red ant, which swells up. He wears a wrapping around it for the rest of the episode, and Sierra tries to suck the poison out. When Chris shows the votes at the end of the episode, it is revealed that Cody voted for Sierra, which causes her to cry. thumb|left|284pxIn Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Cody is still shown to be very sorry about his vote from the previous episode. When Sierra is dragged off, Alejandro tells Cody it is safe and he is shown hiding in part of the lower-class in a cargo compartment. During Alejandro's confessional, Cody said he could not believe that Sierra had gotten so sad just because of one vote. When everyone arrived in Paris, Sierra did nothing, but cry about what happened, while Cody spent the entire episode trying to apologize to her, even after Sierra made a whole song about her anger. Trying to make her feel better, Cody constructed a back drop of the Eiffel Tower in an attempt to have a "romantic" dinner, even though Sierra refused to drink her drink because she knew he was only doing it out of sorrow. Eventually, Cody got very frustrated with the crying and yelled at Sierra to "put a sock in it." Cody then said that he really hated today, because Sierra wasn't bugging him as usual. He also commented that while it was annoying, she did it with a certain enthusiasm, and he wasn't used to all of the crying, and he wanted it back the way they were before, with her stalking him. This finally made Sierra stop crying and she forgives him. In the beginning of Newf Kids on the Rock, Cody is in the first class cabin along with the rest of his team. Heather finds his toothbrush that he was hiding from Sierra. Cody and Sierra were chosen to row their team's boat and listen to Courtney's orders. When Courtney and Gwen were looking for Duncan, Cody fell out of the boat trying to avoid Sierra. After that, Sierra begins to tell an history of when she first meet Cody, encountering him outside his window on a white horse, Cody tries to stop it, but Sierra tries to continue until Courtney stop her. He and his team fall way behind and don't even do the challenge when they get last place. However the challenge is a reward and they don't have to vote anyone off. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Cody is told to perform the cliff diving challenge first because of the guys first rule. When he jumps, he falls where the shark is in, and then the shark proceeds to punch him in the face until he escapes and then pass the turn to Heather. He is later seen when he and Sierra perform the toboggan race together, in which they get a decent time the first round, and in the third round, they get a pretty bad score, causing their team to place second in the challenge. thumb|234pxIn the beginning of I See London... he is seen in the economy class along the rest of his team, when Gwen reveals that her hand has a sunburn. Cody revealed that when they were in Jamaica, he tells Tyler to take a photo of him and the beach down to a umbrella, as Gwen is sleeping, and that make sure her bikini is shown. After Tyler took two photos, Gwen is apparently going to wake up, so he and Tyler run off and Cody accidentally knocks off the umbrella, causing her hand to be unprotected from the sun. He is later shown when he tries to get with his teammates, but Sierra stops him and begins to say that if he could give Sierra a kiss... which annoys Cody, while he is trying to tell Sierra that he would not give her a kiss,Jack the Ripper then suddenly appears and stuffs them in a bag. He is later seen with others, safe and enjoying the fact that his team won. In Greece's Pieces, Cody is seen relaxing in first class without Sierra bothering him. In the first part of the challenge, Cody wants to do well fighting Owen, Alejandro, and Tyler. But when Owen hits him, he goes flying and ends up hitting a bear, saving Duncan on the other team. When he finds his way back to the arena, Courtney calls him a weakling and Sierra attacks her for it making them lose the challenge. Throughout the challenge, Cody isn't acknowledged as a guy by Chris or anyone else, except possibly Sierra. But when he finds out that Duncan kissed Gwen, he punches him hard and knocks him out. During the final challenge, Courtney ordered Cody to lose so that she could eliminate Gwen, however, Cody won the challenge to protect Gwen, explaining that he thinks that if he keeps her in the competition, she will eventually have to kiss him. At the end of the episode, Cody tells Sierra that he didn't know punching can hurt in the knuckles. Sierra tells Cody how his fans will go crazy in a good way when they see what he did to Duncan, and he seems happy to hear it. thumb|left|234pxIn the beginning of The EX-Files, Cody is seen in first class with his bag full of candy from Broadway, Baby! he is then seen with his team trying to get to Area 51. During the challenge, Heather tells Cody to stop touching her legs, but he says he isn't, revealing that a lizard is curled around Heather's leg instead. When the team gets trapped in minefield, Cody is forced to carry Sierra on his shoulders. After the song, he sacrifices his candy to pass as he throws them to the minefield, getting his team to Area 51. He is later seen searching and encounter a clone pod, he touches it, but his finger gets electrocuted and the pod opens, revealing a clone of Cody. The clone grins sinisterly and begins advancing towards a terrified Cody, Sierra sees the clone and hugs it, causing it to explode, sending green goop all over Sierra and Cody. He is last seen telling Heather that all he had found so far was a penny. During Picnic at Hanging Dork, Gwen and Cody form an alliance against Courtney and Sierra, in which Gwen promises Cody to take care of Sierra after they vote Courtney off, so they try to convince Heather to join. Cody originally wanted to win until Duncan was voted off in hopes that Courtney would not be angry anymore and vote with him to get rid of Sierra. After finishing the emu race, Heather finally agrees in joining them, and Cody and Gwen hi-five each other. During the second part of the challenge, Cody gets to catch the first sheep and nearly gets bitten by it. For the song Shear the Sheep, Cody plays the guitar, while trying to avoid Sierra as a fangirl. Sierra jumps to impress Cody, but he notices she isn't wearing the harness, sending her to the medical care. Cody tries then to take advantage of the situation by consoling an insecure Gwen, after she saw that Heather is flirting with Duncan and Duncan is "suffering" because of Courtney, so Cody tries to make a move, promising to vote off Courtney for her. When it's his turn to jump, Duncan pranks him by attaching him to the dingo Owen caught earlier, leaving him dizzy. At the elimination ceremony, it ends in a tie-breaker between Courtney and Gwen, due to Cody messing up because he was dizzy and voted for Sierra again instead of Courtney, resulting in Gwen's elimination. thumb|240pxIn Sweden Sour, Cody is depressed about Gwen's elimination throughout the episode, to the point only remaining contestant not to sing in We Built Gwen's Face. Sierra is convinced at first that he's over her, but every time that he hears her name, he sighs in disappointment. In the first challenge when his team must construct something, the rest of his team is struggling and he does it himself. Courtney doesn't think he knows what he's doing, but Sierra tells her that he's on to something and to let him do it. It turns out that Cody was just constructing a wooden Gwen head. This annoys his team, to the extent that a furious Heather tries to smash him with a large hammer, but they manage to turn it into a boat and continue the challenge. Cody is appointed as captain of his ship. During the war between Team Amazon and Team Chris, Cody is almost hit by one of the meatballs, but Sierra jumps in front of him and saves him. Cody nearly leads his team to a victory, but Owen beats Team Amazon at the last second. He plans on voting out Courtney at the Barf Bag Ceremony, but the challenge turns out to be a reward. In Niagara Brawls, Cody announces that if he lives going down the waterfall, he would actually let Sierra kiss him. After Sierra saves him and the others, Sierra kisses Cody, making him vigorously brush his teeth and then vomit in the confessional. Cody is then excited because Gwen might come back into the game, but is then saddened because Blaineley comes into the competition instead. Cody is then paired up with Sierra in the marriage challenge, and doesn't help her at all in the maze to get the dress, and is then terrified when she finds it on her own. Then when they have to walk across the rope, Sierra carries him across the rope and tries to get Cody to officially marry her. However, despite him answering the border guard's questions correctly, Sierra's attempts force them to be deported for "craziness." When they run into Blaineley and Owen, they both lose the challenge falling into the shark infested water at the bottom of the Niagara Falls and when Cody has to go to the bathroom, Sierra finally gets him to say I do, and she kisses him. Cody is shocked that he is now officially married to Sierra. Alejandro then acts as the witness, to get Sierra to vote off Owen. Cody is incredulous that he is stuck with Sierra. thumb|left|172pxIn Chinese Fake-Out, Cody panics about being "married" to Sierra. Heather says that it is not real due to no marriage certificates, no rings, and no paparazzi photos, causing him to cheer up. He tries to let down Sierra gently, but she does not seem to understand. He makes it to the eating challenge, but does not eat due to the dish: Donkey meat. Since a donkey was Cody's ride for the race challenge and he believed that it was actually the very donkey that he had rode and partially befriended during the challenge.thumb|226px Sierra changes tactics in African Lying Safari, feeding Cody the Love-Me tea instead of drinking it herself. This causes him to hallucinate,envisioning Sierra turning into a polar bear. She carries him in a backpack for the first challenge, as he has been reduced to a drooling idiot. Sierra inadvertently uses Cody as a meat-shield for the soccer balls. Since neither Sierra nor Cody broke one of the gourds, they have to hunt Ezekiel without a slingshot and only one tranquilizer pellet each. Sierra fashions a slingshot with Cody's spare underwear, but then gets him trapped in a tree. A baboon comes along and carries him away, and gives him foot rubs just like Sierra. When Sierra finds out, she "rescues" him from the primates and brings him back to the plane. He once again votes for Sierra to leave, but returns to first class as Alejandro's guest. ody is extremely grateful to Alejandro in Rapa Phooey! While Cody was sleeping, Alejandro managed to keep Sierra away from him. Cody's sweet tooth appears again when he started drooling over the candy Alejandro won. While listening to the rules, Cody was eating the candy in the basket he brought, and used the basket to hold his and Alejandro's eggs. During this show, both Alejandro and Heather wanted Cody's trust over Sierra's because they believe he is sane. Cody cheered when Chris said Sierra was out, but then Chris announces that is a fake elimination. Cody later apologizes to her. Cody was seen talking in his sleep in Awwwwww, Drumheller. He talks about marrying Gwen, but wakes up on Sierra's lap. He seems concerned when Sierra says she has a surprise for him, but she tells him it is good. Cody is wondering why Sierra is mad at him and was touched when she was the only one who remembered his birthday, especially since his own parents forgot his last birthday. He admits he liked Sierra's heartbroken dinosaur the best and that he felt bad about voting for her in the previous episode. When Cody saved Sierra from a boulder, he finds a manipulated photo of him and Heather sleeping next to each other. He convinces Sierra that the photo is a fake because she never leaves Cody alone. When Sierra finds her first barrel, she wanted to give it to Cody, but he says she found it fair and square. Cody votes for Alejandro at the elimination ceremony and was later concerned about Sierra after she blew the plane up. thumb|left|222pxAlthough he doesn't appear, Cody is frequently mentioned during Hawaiian Style, when Bridgette brings up the fact that Sierra helped him get into the final three, and also mentions how he punched Duncan during Greece's Pieces. When analyzing his weaknesses, there's pointed that one of the factors of him being in the final three is because of Sierra's help during the whole season, also are noted his allergies and the lack of EpiPens after the plane explosion. He's also mentioned to be the one who deserves it the most, as he's the only person in the final three who isn't evil. When the peanut gallery is asked to choose teams, Beth, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, and Trent side with Cody. Harold competes in the challenge on Cody's behalf, and chooses a deer for his spirit animal, causing everyone to laugh. Harold manages to complete the challenge in second place, winning Cody an advantage for the final challenge, a baby carriage. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Cody asks for Chris, Heather, and Alejandro for help when he is pulling Sierra out of the plane's rubble.He falls over when he is carrying her due to her weight.Sierra gives Cody an idea to build a hot air balloon. She lets him use her wheelchair, and wants him to leave her there. He says that she's a true friend, even a best friend, but he isn't willing to leave her there. He takes her with him in his hot air balloon. Cody starts getting along with Sierra, despite their many roadblocks that arise when they are in the balloon. Eventually, Cody's hot air balloon gets stuck in a hail storm. He manages to make it out of it and almost crashes into a tree. However, he ends up hitting a telephone pole soon after and crashes. He is about to give up, but Sierra gets some fireworks from a nearby fireworks stand and inspires him to keep going. He and Sierra use the fireworks to rocket their way straight to Mexico. They land in the boat and take the lead over Heather and Alejandro. During the boat race to the end, Cody has a swordfish fight against Alejandro, which gives Heather the opportunity to pass them. Right as Cody gets second place, Alejandro hits his boat from the top, sending them soaring through the air and onto the beach at the same time. Chris says they tied for second place, and quickly ends the show. thumb|222pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Cody has to compete in a fire dance tie-breaker against Alejandro. He put his all into it, but loses focus when Heather (noticing Cody would win if the Peanut Gallery had to vote for the winner against her) tells him that Sierra is trapped in quicksand and is sinking, which causes him to panic and scream for somebody to help her. This allows Alejandro to knock him off the platform into shark-infested waters, ending the challenge. Sierra rescues him from a shark that ate him, and he reveals in a confessional his hatred towards Alejandro. He volunteers to help Heather in the challenge, because he thinks that Heather treated him nicely and he wanted Alejandro to go down. During the second part of the race, Cody gives Heather encouragement to not give up, calling her "the good guy" in that competition. He is later seen laughing at Chris along with other contestants. In the end, Cody is seen swimming away from the island, along with the others, as it becomes covered by lava. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Cody appears on the yacht with the other veterans. Sierra, who is still growing her hair back and wearing a red cap, is holding him tightly against her chest. Audition tape thumb|left|186pxView this video for Cody's audition tape. For his audition, Cody created a beat on a music/sound FX board while singing a song. His father told him to quit because he was making too much noise. This portion of the video is very similar to Beth's audition tape. Cody then apologizes to his dad and states that he will be "even bigger" than somebody, but he does not specify who due to the camera being shut off before he could say the name. Camp TV thumb|94pxCody was present in the Camp TV trailer, as part of a nerd trio, along with Harold and Beth, watching Tyler dive. His design was Duncan's first design, and was later recycled into an intern. As previously stated, he, Beth, and Harold were originally supposed to be the 'nerds' of the show. Trivia *Cody is the highest ranking player in Total Drama World Tour to never get the most votes at an elimination. *Cody was the only contestant to not wear different attire or sing in We Built Gwen's Face. *As revealed in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Cody has deadly allergies. This makes him one of the few to have allergies. The others being Noah, Leshawna, Harold, Ezekiel, and Gwen. He is specifically allergic to black ants, brown ants, red ants, bejo beads, wolf spiders, cicada crickets, katydids, the clear-winged Seranious butterfly, and goat saliva. **Cody has more known allergies than any other contestant. ***Harold allegedly has over three hundred allergies, but hardly any of them have ever been mentioned by him or another camper. *Cody is the third contestant to use the secondary confessional in Total Drama World Tour, during a deleted scene from Broadway, Baby!. Gallery Cody-1-.png 143px-Codythumb-1-.png Codycold.png Codyruntdwt.20.png ''' Total Drama Island' CodyEatsFireThemeSong.PNG|Cody in the Opening Secuense. WelcomeCody.png|Cody arrives at the island. WelcomeCody4.png|Cody notices that "the ladies have already arrived". WelcomeCody2.png|Cody shows an amused expression as ladies arrive. TauntingBeth.png|Leshawna and Cody taunt Beth after she refuses to jump off the cliff. Heather PH 10.PNG|The Screaming Gophers earn the first point during the challenge. BethandCody.jpg|Beth kisses Cody on the cheek before he leaves. Everyone overhears Courtney.PNG|Codyl and several other ex-contestants eavesdrop on Courtney. ' Total Drama Action''' Aftermath shocked.PNG|Cody guests are shocked at seeing Trent's depressed state. Th Zeke.jpg|Cody gives the peace sign at the beginning of The Aftermath: II. TDAAT.jpg|Cody gallery is shocked when Geoff accidentally insults Bridgette. AlejandroShovesCody.png|Alejandro pushes Cody out of his way. ''' Total Drama World Tour' Codythemesong-1-.png|Sierra tightly hugging Cody in the season three opening. CFWU-5.png|Sierra and Cody singing. 637px-CFWU-21-1-.png|Cody begs Gwen to sing as he does not want her to be eliminated. 639px-Codyangle-1-.png|Cody tries to comfort Gwen after Duncan quits. WLAE004-1-.png|Cody tries to flirt with Gwen. 639px-LT-11-1-.png|Cody singing in Lovin' Time. 638px-RT-12-1-.png|Cody singing in Rowin' Time. BWD Cody.png|Cody singing in Before We Die. 637px-Gum-1-.png|Cody discovers that Sierra's gum is in his ear. 639px-Cody in Yukon-1-.jpg|Cody after Sierra tosses him to shore. Cody on ICE..png|Cody in Stuck to a Pole. Broadway11-1-.png|Cody hanging onto Team Victory's boat. Cody CockpitCon-1-.jpg|Cody and Chef talking in a deleted scene in Broadway, Baby! TDWT5 29-1-.jpg|Cody in Team Amazon's baby carriage. 640px-BB Cody-1-.png|Cody stuffs his backpack with candy. 640px-Codystinysausage-1-.png|Cody holding onto Team Amazon's tiny sausage. 20110722163430!Wut-1-.png|Cody and Courtney after seeing Sierra's "Meat Cody." HosenLolz-1-.png|Cody tells Noah how uncomfortable the lederhosen is. Amazon cody giant bug-1-.png|Cody is attacked by a bug. Amazon cody meets zing zing.png|Cody and the Zing-Zing. Oseasass.png|Cody as Gwen sees him through his X-ray glasses. Cody-Am-AH-zon Race-1-.png|Who wears undies in the Amazon? - Cody Rtg.png|Sierra sucks the poison from Cody's thumb. Codyemms.png|Cody hiding from Sierra. Chris 9990.png|Cody is yelled at by Chris. Pariscodyy.png|Cody during Paris in the Springtime. HQFrance002.png|Cody tries to cheer up Sierra. Codytre.png|Cody is angry at Sierra because she is using his last toothbrush. Sjsdje.png|Sierra and Cody paddle in Sea Shanty Mix. Ep10 cody shark large.gif|A shark punches Cody. Cpsbob.png|Cody and Sierra during the "Bobsled-of-Death" challenge. Cagf13.png|Tyler getting a photo of Cody and a sleeping Gwen in Jamaica Me Sweat. Sacx4.png|Cody asking Sierra for his hand back. Greece cody charge.png|Cody furiously charges at Owen. Greece alejandro cody tyler secret.png|Cody and Tyler about to compete in the tiebreaker challenge. Codypunchs.png|Cody punches Duncan in Greece's Pieces, after learning about the kiss. 66-7.png|Cody flying in the tie-breaker. Greece cody tyler challenge.png|Cody lands on Tyler after receiving the medal. Lose it.JPG|Sierra gushes over Cody after he punches Duncan. 67-9.png|Cody meets his clone after activating a secret clone pod. HQ-CloneCody2.png|The alien clone version of Cody. HQ-CloneCody3.png|Sierra is thrilled to see another Cody. Australia cody gwen planning first class.png|Cody and Gwen plan to vote off Courtney. Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu7.jpg|Cody gets the first sheep for his team. ShearingSheepCody.png|Cody during Shear the Sheep. Australia cody jumps dingo.png|Cody jumps with the dingo. CrazyCody2.PNG|Cody thanks "Chef" for directing him to the confessional. CrazyCody3.png|Cody tries to vote for Courtney, but accidentally votes for Sierra in his condition. Australia sierra cody all over again.png|Cody, along with Sierra, is surprised when they found out that Cody voted for Sierra again. Sad.JPG|Cody is shown to be very depressed about Gwen's elimination. CodyConfSad.png|Cody expresses his sadness about Gwen's elimination in the confessional. As long as it stays afloat!.png|Cody sitting on Gwen's head in We Built Gwen's Face. Sierra saves.JPG|Sierra saves Cody from getting hit by a cannonball (Swedish meatball). CodySierraNiagra1.jpg|Sierra about to kiss Cody. Cody's Cheeks.JPG|Cody tries to wash away Sierra's kiss... EwCody.PNG|...but can't stop himself from barfing. CodyScaresMe.png|Cody and the others await the return of "Gwen." CodyBlaineley1.jpg|Cody is yelled at by Blaineley, when he asks who she is. Linee19.png|Cody is yelled at by Blaineley, when he asks who she is. Cody,Sierra,Blaineley,Owen.jpg|Cody and Owen watch Sierra attack Blaineley. 72-3.png|Cody and the others about to start their first challenge at the Great Wall of China. Chinese Fake-Out (7).png|Cody gives orders to his donkey, "Ace." Courtney-72.jpg|Cody observes Courtney being forced to wear a dragon mask. Courtneypukes.jpg|Courtney pukes, while Cody watches. Cline2.png|Cody singing in A Chinese Lesson. Cline5.png|Cody questioning if the first dish is roasted eel. Drinkthis.png|Sierra force feeds Cody the Love-me tea she got in China. Africa sierra cody first class.png|Sierra forces the Love-me tea down Cody's throat. Thehappycouple.png|Cody is groggy due to the Love-me tea. Sierraswings.png|Sierra competing for both her and Cody. ComatoseCody.jpg|A comatose Cody and his "wife" Sierra. Africa cody in tree.png|Cody hanging by Sierra's backpack in a tree. 73-10.png|Cody is stolen by a lovesick baboon. RP - Cody.png|Alejandro manages to secure Cody's trust by offering him candy. Codysalivating.png|Cody begins to drool as Alejandro talks more about his candy and hints towards not wanting it. RP - Cody 2.JPG|Cody is still upset with Duncan, calling his carved head a Gwen stealer. RP - Alejandro and Cody.JPG|Cody offers Alejandro his basket to store his eggs in. Sierramadatcody'stwotiming.PNG|Sierra is jealous that Cody shared his basket with Alejandro. Codypeanutbutter.jpg|Cody elated after Alejandro mentions finding peanut butter cups in his basket. Codydjhead.PNG|Cody finds an egg in DJ's head. IMG 0967.png|Cody sing in ''Condor. Cody,sierra,alejandro.jpg|Sierra, Cody, and Alejandro watches as Heather gets attacked by a mother condor. Cody,sierra,alejandro,heather.jpg|Cody is thrilled that Sierra was "eliminated" before being told that it was a reward challenge. 845b089a.jpg|Cody's dinosaur, "the Cody-o-lite." Sierra'sfossil.PNG|Cody looks at Sierra's dinosaur. 14fb2e51.jpg|Cody is touched that Sierra remembered his birthday. AD - Cody.JPG|While in the lie-detector chair, Cody tells Chris that he likes Sierra's dinosaur the most. Likeitwhenyourebossy.png|Sierra and Cody having a moment. Sierrablowsup.PNG|Cody is concerned about Sierra getting blown up. Sierrabald.PNG|Sierra tells Cody to win for both of them. Mexico cody heather help sierra.png|Cody and Heather helping Sierra due to her injuries. I never thought I'd get this far..png|Cody sing in I'm Gonna Make It. Codyhotairballoon.jpg|Cody spots an upcoming hailstorm. Mexico cody sierra hot air balloon.png|Cody and Sierra in a makeshift hot air balloon Cody built to get to Hawaii. Mexico sierra cody tangled.png|Cody's hot air balloon crashes into an electrical wire. Ep77 cody sierra rockets big.gif|Cody and Sierra are blasting off to Hawaii with fireworks attached to Sierra's wheelchair. Cody vs Alejandro swordfish.png|Cody and Alejandro having a sword-fish fight. Cody hawaii.PNG|Cody uses the confessional in Hawaii. Final2decider.png|Cody facing Alejandro in the finale tiebreaker. CodyBeingACreeper.PNG|Cody messes with Alejandro by constantly calling him "Al,” which he hates. TheySawHeatherShaving.PNG|Cody, Harold, Izzy, Trent, and Noah flinch as lava splashes out near them. Cody saying take that, aaaal.PNG|''"Take that, Al!"'' - Cody in Hawaiian Punch Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Cameo5tdr.png|Sierra holding Cody while he is smiling. Cody Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Amazon